The Center will pursue a multidisciplinary biomedical research program which will take advantage of those unique characteristics of nonhuman primates which lend themselves to the solution of human health and societal problems. This objective will be approached through: 1. Supporting a core staff of scientists with necessary resources to conduct exemplary basic and applied biomedical research on human physiology and diseases of national importance. The core scientific program will stress: infectious disease with emphasis on pathogenesis and prophylaxis of lentiviruses and acquired immunodeficiency disease; basic immunology; basis for the oncogenicity of herpesviruses; pathophysiology of myocardial hypertrophy and heart failure, myocardial ischemia and hypertension; reproductive biology; behavioral and neurochemical basis for drug addition; neurodegenerative diseases to include Parkinson's disease and Huntington's disease. 2. Serving as a resource for collaborative, affiliated and visiting scientists from the biomedical community at large for the conduct of nonhuman primate-dependent, approved research programs. 3. Pursuit of a program in primatology to further our understanding of characteristics of nonhuman primates with respect to their behavior, physiology, diseases, husbandry, breeding and genetics. Emphasis will be place don those characteristics which offer potential as future models for the study of human health and disease and those characteristics which must be better understood to assure the well-being, health and availability of nonhuman primates for biomedical research. 4. Support of the resources and infrastructure necessary to maintain and operate a Center, to include facilities and maintenance of colonies of appropriate species on nonhuman primates to provide for the animal resources needs of the research programs.